


Sunday Breakfast: Where it Began

by xAglow



Series: Sunday Breakfast AU [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAglow/pseuds/xAglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Sunday morning and that means the Avengers Assemble for breakfast in the common's kitchen. Darcy's famous pancakes are not something to be missed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Breakfast: Where it Began

**Author's Note:**

> This was a brain baby of mine that has been floating around for a while. I wasn't sure what direction I wanted to take it so here was my solution. From this starting point I have a few AU's of this AU that is going take this rather open ended story line in the many different directions I've imagined. 
> 
> There is going to be a Darcy/Steve, Steve/Tony, Tony/Banner, Jane/Thor, Clint/Natasha, Natasha/Steve, and an extremely angsty Darcy & Natasha where I address some heavy life issues. Stay tuned!

The breakfasts had started that first week Jane and Darcy had arrived at the Tower. They were the last two of the Avenger ‘family’ to finally settle in. That first Sunday found Darcy in the communal kitchen making pancakes with JARVIS playing her Making-Pancakes-Playlist when Clint and Natasha rolled in at the inviting smell. Natasha sat gracefully in a bar seat at the kitchen island, and Clint slumped bodily into a seat beside her, torso flopping onto the bare island surface dramatically.

“Feed me Seymour” he managed to grumble out over the music.

Darcy turned towards them in time to catch the tail end of Natasha’s smirking - smiling was too human, and Natasha didn’t do human, Darcy thought absently.

“J, mind dimming the tunes, it would seem peeps are getting up.”

“At once Lady D.”

“Lady D?” Clint said, levering himself onto his elbows to look up at Darcy in question.

“J-man and I have an unbreakable bond.” Darcy started, closing her eyes to the kitchen and bringing the hand holding the spatula to her chest and extending the other towards the ceiling, “It was forged and tempered over these last few days of compiling music playlist and a mutual love-hate relationship with Christian bands that sound great, but that have super obvious Godly lyrics.” 

Darcy dropped her hands and opened her eyes to see that Natasha was smiling – human smiling(!) – at her antics. Clint just looked groggy. 

“Food…” He tried again weakly.

“Coming right up.” Darcy turned back to her supplies and made a few stacks in double time. 

There was a moment’s pause after Darcy placed the two plates of pancakes down in front of Natasha and Clint. She wasn’t really paying attention since she was snooping in the giant ass fridge for the maple syrup and butter. Once she’d located them, Darcy whistled as she placed them in front of the two agents who were still silently staring at their plates. 

“Forks! Right…” Darcy moved to the other side of the kitchen and opened a pull out drawer where the cutlery was. She took out two forks and two knives and came back to place them down for the agents who Darcy was begging to suspect weren’t morning people. 

“My food has Natasha’s face on it,” Clint finally managed. He took a look at his companion’s plate and made a weird strangled noise before continuing, “and Natasha’s has my face.”

“Well,” Darcy started as she turned back to the stove to put a different mold onto the pan and pouring in some pancake batter. “I found these really cute molds of all the Avengers online and had them shipped here express. I wanted our - Jane’s, Thor’s and mine I mean - first Sunday breakfast here to be special. So…” she trailed off and used the hand still holding the spatula to point at a covered plate and lift the cover to show Thor’s face on about 20 pancakes.

“This is amazing,” Clint says, slightly more awake and altogether more gleeful. 

“Try them, and you’ll know how correct that statement is my friend,” Darcy said loftily. 

Darcy was grabbing another plate to start stacking a pile of Captain America pancakes on when she heard a moan of delight come from behind her. She froze with the plate still slightly raise, hardly daring to move because the moan was decidedly feminine. 

“These are really good Darcy!” Natasha said with conviction.

Darcy didn’t want to scare off this Natasha that was acting human-like, so she didn’t turn from her task and make a big deal about the praise. However, on the inside she was practically bouncing off the walls. Darcy may or may not have started fantasizing about the two of them going for mani-pedi’s, and braiding each other's hair at a sleepover, and having Natasha say something sappy one day about how Darcy was the best friend a Russian Assassin could ever ask for. Shut up… so her brain goes weird places sometimes.

After that first Sunday word got out about her pancake making skills. In two’s and three’s they would show up on Sunday morning to have pancakes with their own faces or the faces of their teammates on them. 

Dr. Banner always requested Tony pancakes, saying something about it being cathartic to stab that face every week. Thor was over the moon with eating his own face in staggering quantities. He did get a little pouty if Jane tried to eat a pancake with someone else’s face on it, so she always got Thor pancakes too. Tony, the big narcissist, asked for ones with his face on it until he heard about Banner’s proclivities and started to ask for Banner faces. Both Tony and Darcy were disappointed that they were unable to find a Banner face mold until Tony had one made. It was at this point after all that effort had been made that Darcy thought to say.

“I just thought of a really bad joke,” She snorted a moment to get her mirth under control, “you guys are eating each other.” She made the comment far more lewd sounding to try and convey where her brain had gone. Tony, ever her brother of the depraved, caught on quick and stopped asking for Banner faces.

“You sure you don’t want to pour syrup all over that?” Darcy pressed. 

This comment got a laughing snort from Clint as he’d been trying to take a drink of his orange juice. This also earned a raging blush from Steve who had previously been eating his Clint faced pancakes in peace. He now looked at the half-eaten, syrup covered face of the Clint-pancake a little queasily. 

This marked a time where most of the male Avengers ate only pancakes with their own faces on them. Nat was a pancake whore, she’d said, and would eat anyone with syrup on top. This promptly ended in a rash of all Natasha faced pancakes for two Sundays in a row.


End file.
